


High School Outcasts AU

by YouGoodFahm (drewwwbydoobydoo)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, High School, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, cursing, self-deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewwwbydoobydoo/pseuds/YouGoodFahm
Summary: Logan is being bullied at school, so he goes to the most intimidating guys at school (Virgil, Janus and Remus) for help and advice. Chaos ensues.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Locker Slam

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see some illustrations that I did to accompany this fic, check out my tumblr @ts-hs-outcasts-au :D  
> Hope you enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets picked on by Michael, someone comes along to break it up, Logan panics in the bathroom

06-28-32. Logan pulled open the metal locker door with a sharp yank and grabbed his chemistry book from inside. As he leant down to put the textbook into his backpack, his locker was slammed shut, just barely missing the top of Logan’s forehead. His eyes shot up at the sound, latching onto Michael standing above him with his hand on Logan’s locker.

As Logan straightened up, trying to wipe the surprise from his face and calm his racing heart, Michael and his best-friend-and-accomplice Kyle stood in front of him with smirks on their faces. 

“What’s wrong, Lo-Lo? You gonna be late to class? You look scared,” Michael taunted. “God, you can see the fear in your eyes, am I really that good?” He chuckled and slid around Logan, both of them turning until Logan’s back was facing his locker. Logan gritted his teeth and shut his eyes right as he felt the hands make contact with his shoulders. His body banged against the metal lockers, but he tried not to make any reaction. 

_You can get through this, it’s just Michael and Kyle. The same as the last four years. Just suck it up and deal with it._

Logan felt the hands push him back again, his head slamming against the lockers again, this time leaving his ears ringing and the edges of his vision a little blurry. Logan blinked back tears and tried to move away, but Michael pinned him to the lockers with his forearm across Logan’s chest, his elbow biting into Logan’s shoulder. 

“Not so fast, Lo-Lo, the bell hasn’t even rung yet. Or are you just so desperate for someone to like you that you that even Mr. Brady will do? You do know that teachers giving you A’s doesn’t mean you’re their friend, right? Not even your teachers like you, they’re just paid to tolerate asshats like you,” Michael spat out. “I bet that—”

Michael was cut off by a book slamming into the side of his face. He clutched at his cheek as he stumbled back, apparently blindsided by the person who now stood in front of Logan with an angry look in his eyes. “Stop being such a dick, Michael. You’re blocking my locker,” Janus hissed through gritted teeth. Michael rolled his eyes and stalked off down the hall, Kyle trailing behind him.

Logan blinked a few times before reaching down and grabbing his backpack from the floor. Janus opened the locker next to Logan’s and pulled out his own chemistry textbook. He then slammed the door shut, shoving the book into his bag, and strode down the hall. Logan opened his mouth, then shut it again when he realized that Janus wouldn’t be able to hear him even if he had been able to form a coherent sentence. 

Logan’s eyes prickled with tears and he quickly made his way to the bathroom before anyone saw him cry. He’d learned long ago that if people saw him break, that would never turn out well. He made his way into a stall and closed the door before he let the tears start falling. 

_Why does this keep happening? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Everything, maybe there’s just something wrong with me. Maybe I do deserve this, maybe they’re right. I know everybody already fucking hates me._

Logan’s breath started to quicken, and he felt like there wasn’t enough air in the room. He pressed his forehead to the cold stall door as he sucked in breath after breath. 

_I just want this to stop. I need to change. What can I do differently? Let’s think about this rationally. Logan’s breathing started to even out a bit. What stopped them? Janus. What about Janus stopped them though? He was intimidating, confident and loud. Okay. How can I become those things?_

Logan thought for a moment and realized that he was going to need help. He’d tried time and time again to stand up for himself, but nothing ever seemed to work, no matter how many advice columns he read online about confidence and preventing bullying. He would need to ask for help from somebody, and there were only three people at the school that would be able to possibly give him the advice he’s been so desperately looking for. 

He leaned back from the door, taking a deep breath. At lunch, he decided, he would go to the back of the school and ask the most intimidating guys at school to help him. It was his only chance to get through the year alive. 

The bell rang, shaking Logan out of his thoughts. He wiped his eyes with his palms, then left the stall and quickly splashed his face with cold sink water. After drying his face with a paper towel, he rushed off to chemistry.


	2. The Brick Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes to seek the help of the three most intimidating guys at school

As soon as the bell rang, Logan grabbed his backpack and practically ran out of the classroom door. He headed towards his locker, got out his lunch —a pb&j sandwich— and quickly scarfed it down right there in the hallway, trying not to choke as the peanut butter stuck in his throat a bit. 

Once he had finished and threw away his trash, Logan snatched the history textbook that he needed for the next period out of his locker, closed the metal door and then headed out the back door. 

The sunlight blinded him for a moment as he stepped out, blinking away the light spots as he adjusted to the outside. Once his vision had adjusted, he trotted down the couple of stairs to the pavement that led towards the back of the gym. Logan knew that’s where the three of them hung out during lunch since he had accidentally come across them once as he was trying to find a spot to practice a speech for his English class. 

Logan tried to keep his hands flattened at his sides so that they didn’t shake so much like they usually did when he got nervous, but that tactic wasn’t helping very much this time. _What if I can’t even speak when I find them?_ Logan thought, as he felt his throat tighten. He tried to push aside his worries, mentally going back through the words that he had decided on earlier. 

Logan turned around the corner of the building and saw the three of them there, leaning against the brick wall just as he had pictured. He had to force himself to keep moving forward, going against his instinct to turn back and hide. 

Soon enough, Remus —the tall one with the wispy mustache— elbowed Janus in the side and said something quietly that Logan couldn’t hear, though he figured it was probably along the lines of _‘Hey, Janus, look at the nerd thinking he can just walk up and talk to us. What an idiot.’_

Logan felt his heart pick up the pace, but he swallowed as much air as he could and kept walking towards them. The three of them had turned towards Logan with an expectant look on all of their faces. Janus seemed the most intrigued, Remus seemed almost amused, and Virgil… well, Virgil just seemed annoyed, though that wasn’t particularly unusual. 

Logan came to a stop a few feet away from them and tried to straighten his shoulders since he had read that that made people seem more confident. It didn’t feel like it worked very well, but it was worth a try. 

Janus took a step away from the wall and asked sharply, “What do you want?” 

Logan sucked in a breath and said, “Help. Maybe some advice. I just want to know what I can do so that Michael and Kyle leave me alone.”

Remus walked forward with a slightly mischievous glint in his eye. He got a bit too close for Logan’s comfort, though he stayed put and squeezed his eyes shut, unsure of what to expect next.

“What’s in it for us?” Remus inquired. 

Logan opened his eyes slightly and squeaked, “I could do tutoring and help with homework.” There was a pause, then Logan said to Remus, “I know you’re only barely passing Precalc since I get paid by Mr. Brady to do the grading for that class. I could help you out with that, if you’d like.” Remus raised an eyebrow, a slight look of awe falling across his face. Logan glanced towards the other two and continued, “And any other classes, for that matter.”

Janus hummed slightly, letting an intimidating silence fall as he walked around Logan, examining his outfit and posture. Remus stepped back slightly, a small grin tugging at the edge of his mouth. Virgil crossed his arms and glared at the ground.

Janus decided, “You know, I could definitely help you dress a bit cooler. This whole…” He gestured towards Logan in his entirety. “…look really needs an upgrade.” Janus tapped his chin then said, “That would definitely help at least give them less of a reason to go after you, plus fresh starts are almost always a good thing.”

Remus asked, “What do you know about self-defense?”

Logan’s eyebrows pulled together and he responded, “Nearly nothing, I just try to not get hit too much and then leave as quickly as possible.”

Remus glanced at Janus and then said, “I could give some self-defense lessons. Maybe if Logan throws a couple punches of his own, they’ll think he’s tougher than they had thought, and they might back off a bit.”

Janus nodded and smiled slightly at Remus.

“Thank you both so much, those ideas sound great!” Logan said gratefully.

Janus turned to Virgil and gave him an eyebrow raise with an expression that Logan couldn’t quite place. Virgil rolled his eyes and suddenly stalked off away from them.

Logan’s eyes widened and he asked, “Did I do something to upset him?”

Janus said, “Just ignore him, he’ll come around eventually.” His mouth twitched downwards so briefly that Logan could have sworn he imagined it. 

Janus turned back towards Logan and asked, “So, when do you want to go to the mall?”

Logan stammered, “Wh–What?”

Janus smirked and said, “To get you some new clothes. Here, put your number in my phone and we can discuss it after school, if you want.” Janus handed Logan his phone and waited as he entered in the information before handing the phone back.

Janus quickly typed out a message that simply said, “Janus Lyre” and sent it so that Logan would be able to save his contact info.

_Ringggggggg_

The school bell sang, signaling that the next period would start in just five minutes.

Logan said, “Ok, I gotta get to history but thank you both so much. I’ll text you later, Janus.” He scurried off towards the main building to his next class, leaving the two boys behind him.


End file.
